their world and back
by Xxoni-kunxX
Summary: me and a friend of mind who shall be named panku have created a story using our oc's. korri mine and brooke panku where snoozing when WHAM! we ended up in the middle of the desseret! what will happen? READ AND FIND OUT! ps. plz be nice. sux at summey
1. oc page

Oi! This is oni-kun, and her friend who we will call panku-sama! We are both making a fanfic together so ya…..this is the oc page cause where lazy and we don't really wana go into detail with them. O ya and its gona go from the real world to their world no likey then no ready, First up its gona be me!!!!

Korri Pacheco

(before ninja realm)

Age: 14 (after ninja realm) age:19

Hair: brunet/black (after ninja realm) red high lights

Eyes: brown

Skin tone: pale tan

Height:5'0 (after ninja realm) height:5'7

Weight :105 (after ninja realm) weight:110

Hobbies: karate (black belt), video games, and various forms of art (painting, sculpting, music, dance etc.) and for fun beating up people for the fuck of it.

Overall person:

Pros: optimistic, spunky, brave, strategic, cunning, 'naughty', street smarts, respectful to some, funny, and handles situations well

Cons: worries too much of certain things, stubborn, scary to others, bitchy and stupid at times, can't dance for shit, and cusses like a sailor.

Brooke belling:

Age:15 (after ninja realm) age:20

Hair: brunet/black (after ninja realm) crimson red with black streaks in bangs

Eyes: deep brown

Skin tone: tan (after ninja realm) pale

Height: 5'3 (after ninja realm) height: 5'5

Weight: 110 (after ninja realm) weight: 120

Hobbies: karate (white belt), music, pyro, and rockband #2

Overall person:

Pros: book smart, funny, strategic, cunning, seductive, spunky at times, and 'innocent '

Cons: paranoid, pessimistic, chicken shit, can't dance for shit, and makes one too many short jokes, and just there (like a black dot on a white canvas)


	2. WTF!

Oni: First chapter is gonna be boring so if ya wanna skip this, be our guest.

Panku: korri is short

Oni: god you're just like your oc!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Korri" the fake deep voice that he has startled korri awake.

"I na fanna glet mup" the history book glued to her face muffled the slurry words. A typical thing for her daily routine at school and the reason for her constant detentions; which she rarely attended.

"" a swift kick from her dear friend Brook usually wakes her up, but not today. Mr. Gonzales sighed and turned to face his desk for the detention slips.

"Dipshit!" and with a hard smack hit her upside the head.

"Ah! Fucking Brooke!" standing up when Mr. Gonzales turned around.

"Korri you just earned you self a referral, congratulations." Mr. Gonzales gave the slip to Korri.

"What?! What for?!"

"You know what for; now go before I get a yard duty to escort you."

"I'll escort her Mr. Gonzales" Brooke chirping with delight, as korri grabbed the torn bag from the floor.

"Mmmm, ok, but Korri if you're not at the office, I'll put you down as 'skipped classes"

"Be my guest, I don't give a fuck" Korri spat while she leaves the class room tossing her bag over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"And Brooke if you don't come back; it's ok, I'm having a boring lecture anyway."

"Sure thing Mr. Gonzales."

"Goody Goody" stated Korri as Brooke hopped her way out of the class room.

Walking a few way's from room D-21 they began to chat once more. "Next time we have a chance to ditch, don't fucking hit me like that"

"hehe oop's did I hurt the big bad wait did I say 'big?' I meant short bad bully"

"Your such a bitch" knowing being a bitch is her title she still claims Brooke as one.

"I wouldn't be talking you can be just as bad" walking along the creek that runs past the gate of the school; which they jumped so easily, that leads to a nearby pond. "Besides I'm not dealing with another one of his lectures"

"I know, at least he admits it to being boring" her arms out stretched into the air and her feet crossing over one another balancing herself on the tree branch. "UGH!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just-" hooking her legs over the branch and flipping over so she hangs "BORED!"

"Wow you're so ninja"

"ya I know" grinning she griped the branch pulling her legs above her head like gymnast. "Hey I had 5 years in karate. It helps you know"

"I know it does bitch, keep rubbing it in my face why don't ya!"

"Hehe I know I know Mrs. White belt"

"Bitch" glaring from underneath as Korri slid her way down from the tree.

"Stop complementing me it's not getting u anywhere" placing a hand gently over her mouth and yawning before she could get a reply from her dear friend.

"Bitch" she stated once more purposely trying to piss her off.

"Whatever dude I'm taking a nap" she rested her head against her backpack under the shadows of the trees. "Wake me when trouble stir's"

"You're gonna take a nap...HERE!?!?" scurrying closer to Korri knowing her in battle isn't a good idea

"Is there a problem?"

"Earth, water, grass, bugs YES THERES A PROBLEM!"

"Ok we don't need you to state the types of pokemon sheesh, Well deal with it I'm sleepy" she turned to her side so her back faced Brooke "if u have a problem why don't you take a nap to?"

"Some ones gotta keep watch"

"You're so paranoid"

"Blame my mother!" Korri did nothing but shrug as she drifted to sleep, Brooke fearing being attacked "Korri!" after a few minutes she didn't see her friend getting up any time soon so she thought 'if you can't beat'em join'em'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~what seems like 10 min*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ma'am?" Brooke stirred "huh they must be asleep or something" he gently kicked korri's leg to insure they are asleep.

"AHH! KIDNAP!"

"Whoa!" the man easily stood aside while she tried to kick him. Now awake and startled she quickly stood ready for a attack. "Wait wait wait we mean no harm!" the man in a black jump suit and purple face paint raised his hands in a non-aggressive stance. The blond girl behind him wearing pale purple stood there not caring.

"Korri what's goen- AH! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!"

"STOP YOUR SCREAMING!" the blond one finally spoke with venom. "Where not here to harm you gosh! We just noticed you in the dessert and assumed your dead or something"

"D-d-dessert?"

"Dessert?............ Korri! You dipshit, look what you got us into now!"Being her paranoid self.

"What! What did I do?"

"Do you know what kind shit you've gotten me now!? My parents are gonna skin me, dip me in salt and then burn me to death! "

"Calm down drama queen, I think we're gonna die before we get to see your parents"

"WHAT!"

"Dude relax already we have these to here to help us right? …by the by what's your names?"

"Kankuro" said he "and her name is"

"Temari" finishing his sentence. "And yours?"

"Uh korri" raising her hand for a shake "and her name is paranoid pain in the ass"

"HEY! You bitch! It's brooke!"

"Huh strange names" kankuro being humble shook her hand.

'_I wouldn't be talking_' thought korri.

"Well anyways I'm assuming you to our lost?"

"Yes, I don't even know how we got here" the two shared a look and nodded.

"You'll be coming with us then" he gestured them to follow.

"Brooke you got a problem or can we go?" already beginning to leave knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"Im going I'm not staying here!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*in city~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to Suna" the only male turned to the new comer's to notice them lagging in energy. "Um you ok?"

"It's hot…"

"I blame you korri"

"Fuck you dude….fuck you"

"Would both of you shut up, that's why you're so tired is from the constant arguing!" temari exclaimed "look you're in a town now go find a place to stay or something" obviously pissed off she made some hand sign and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it temari! Look if you need help go visit the kazeqagey. He's in the middle of town in the big boulder looking thing" following suit to his partner he was gone in a flash.

"Well guess where gona see the kaze-whatever-they-said" korri spoke after the minute of silence. "Brooke? Ello you alive?" waving a hand in her face.

"I just realized we're in the dessert"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Let's go…let's just go….before I kill you" Brooke shook her head not even caring anymore.

"Whatever I would like to see you try" korri stated walking her way to the boulder.

"Oh I will find a way"

After some time of being stared at or being laughed at they arrived at the door of the kazeqagey.

"Man, people here are mean" wiping away sweat from her forehead, she pushed the door open.

"Say's you I think your worse and knock! Don't just walk in!"

"Shut up brooke" korri grabbing her wrist and dragging her in "if this is a public place we shouldn't have to knock"

"Eh you got a point"

"Good now shut up so we can find a way back home" after a while of walking around they arrived at a twin door most likely red wood from what korri could tell. "Look where here we can get this settled"

"As long as they don't think we're crazy" Brooke rolled her eyes. Korri went to push the door open "KNOCK!" korri flinching at the sudden demand.

"Don't yell damn it."

~knock knock~

"Come in" a emotionless voice was heard from behind. Obeying there command they entered. "Welcome I've been told of your arrival"

"Thank you sir" walking tall like if she were in karate again "we've come to ask you of a favor-"

"Sorry but to interrupt but you're not from here are you?" he examined the black attire korri wore. "You seem to hide from the sun" he then examined Brooke's red and black attire. "You seem to not care what you where"

"You are correct sir we are not from here, but I'm not sure how we even got here. Last thing I remember was taking a nap near a pond and then being awoken from the kankuro guy"

"I can tell so I'm assuming you don't have any ways of protection or a place to stay?"

"No sir" Brooke was about to speak up till korri glared at her from the corner of her eye. "I'm only mastered the art of mixed martial arts and nothing more. My companion here only knows minimal things, but her book smarts are substantial."

"Ah I see" the red headed man stood up from behind his desk and walked to them. "You both aren't from here, and when I mean here I mean this realm"

"Ehehe" Brooke chuckling nervously

"Umm sir?" a faint smile appeared on him.

"You'll be staying with elder Chio" he spun slowly back to his desk as he spoke. "She'll train you and teach you about this place"

"Wait sir-"

"Your now part of Suna"

"But sir-"

"Korri just shut up already" she whispered to her friend. Korri wincing knowing she lost.

"I'll have you escorted by one of the guards, the elder's live on the outskirts of town, and I'm afraid you'll lose your way" he began to write down a few things before shooing them away. "Yes I know this is sudden but I can't do much for you two"

"Yes sir" Brooke and korri stated. Talking back in there position would be a very bad idea.

"Enough with the formal talk, call me Garaa"

"Ok…..Garaa" Brooke grinned and nodded lightly.

"Hmm Garaa" '_I can get use to this' _korri thought, '_not having to be so formal sounds good to me_' a man in a grey vest and brown hair walked in bowing to Garaa.

"Shigure please take them to the elders home, and deliver this to them" ha folded the paper in fours and handed it to him.

"Yes sir" shigure turned to the girls "follow me" he bowed once more and walked his way out the girls following suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*at elders~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chio laughing hysterically and coughing in between "well well kid's guess you're gonna be my grandkids"

"Uh er…well…uh"

"Spit it out brooke dear I can't hear ya!"

'_For someone so old she sure is spunky' _korri thought while Brooke had her break down moment.

"Nothing every thing's just peachy" '_I'm still blaming you korri'_ she thought.

"Good cause your living with me! HAHAHA! Now girls let us get to know each other a little better!"

"Yes ma'am" they both stated.

"DONTCALL ME MA'AM!" the earth must of shaken when she yelled. "You can call me grandma Chio now." The girls shaken from the sudden yelling nodded. "Good let's see now we must give you a room before anything! Let's see what we can fine shall we!" walking down the hall she tapped her chin by every door guessing what room was used for what again. "AH! Here you go Brooke dear you can stay in this room. It was my grandsons before but he's all grown up now, so now it is yours!" Opening the door to a light tan room with a scent of dust, the air being cold to the darkness.

"Oh its dark" she said slowly walking into the room "Perfect"

"Oh I'm happy you like it, now korri dear let's see where will your room be?" she began tapping her chin again. "Aw-ha, come this way korri, I know the perfect room for you" they both went down the hall a bit more leaving Brooke in her room. "Here you go deary" she opened the door to a tan room similar to Brooke's, but has a wonderful view a nearby oasis and the bed up against the wall.

"Coolio" she strolled into her new room

"Wonderful isn't it. This was my son's room" she began to walk down the hall "Ok girls, get comfortable because you start training tomorrow!"

_ _

Oni: ya ya ya I know it sux's

Panku: hey we tried

Oni: we're still writing the second one tho…..so …….deal with it……


	3. we are ninja's!

"BROOKE GET THE FUCK UP!"

"nnn"

"Fuck this shit"

"mmmm back to bed"

"Don't think so"

*SPLASH*

"KORRI!!!" throwing the bucket to the floor and jumping out the window korri quickly evaded Brooke's death punch. "FUCK!" throwing on whatever was on the floor she jumped out after her. "YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"Hehe how do you like waking up with a cold shower you old hag!" jumping roof from roof so early in the morning can cause trouble, but did they care? NOPE!

"Im only 20 damn it! You're just around the corner!"

"Hehe exactly I'm 19"

"Fine if I'm a hag you're the baby!" around this time grandma Chio was becoming increasing angry at the two bickering at 6 am.

"Ha! This baby can kick your ass!" Nearing the edge of the house she saw her landing "you won't catch me!"

"Humph wanna bet!" doing a couple hand signs she focused her chakra.

"What the!" the edge began to crumble as soon as korri's foot touched the ground not knowing it was just a allusion "AHH! TAKE THIS!" not even bothering to use chakra she just simply threw a kuni at her companion.

"tch" brooke stepped to the side like if it where nothing.

"RAAAA!!!" brooke swivlled her head seeing korri running with open arms to tackle her to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" grandma Chio pulling her drapes apart with one hand and holding the girl's in one place in the other. "Why must you two fight so early in the morning?"

"Damn Korri!"

"Hey your fault for not getting up"

"Stop your bickering!" grandma Chio twitched her hands and got the girls down from the roof. "Now, since you two woke me from my beauty sleep, you get an early start on getting your mission" she released the girls from her chakra strings and shuffled her way back to bed leaving the girls with explination.

"Brooke? Are you wearing your shirt backwards?"

"What" she looks to find the tag hanging "Oh, haha"

"Of course only you"

"Ya I know" she changes her shirt around. "K lets go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*kazaykagey dome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"GARAA!" the two girls yell with joy upon seeing their dear friend.

"Hey guys" he came to give his friends a hug.

"So what's our mission" Korri asked eagerly

"Your mission is to go to the sound village and find out about the sky ninja"

"Sky ninja thought they were a myth" Garaa straightened out some and began to clarify to korri.

"So everyone thinks" he strode around his desk and dug around a little before picking up a few papers. "A couple of sightings have been reported clamming men with wings floating about most likely checking up on whatever the villages are doing"

"Sounds dangerous….. This should be fun"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew"

"Don't start arguing" he rose his hands as if he were fed up "just don't"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*sound village~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"K I got the blue print and guard shifts for the castle" Brooke pulls out the papers.

"How'd you get that?"

"I have my ways."

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"There are approxemently 300 guards, 5 stories, 20 guards, and 2 guards per door, not to mention the outer wall. So I'll go in as a gashia, cause the feudal lord is a perv-"

"Oh wow what's new" korri's words where dripping with sarcasm

"And you will keep low in the shadows and wait for me to tell you where the info is. K."

"K"

"Good, now if I'm correct the castle should be a mile away." The two girls continue through the forest.

"So where's it at? Usually they keep info like that with scholars and normally they stay underground."

"True, but this info is only known by the feudal lord, so most likely he has it stashed away in his office or something." With the town coming into sight they where only a few yards away from the castle.

"Shall you change now or later?"

"I say change now"

"All right I'll be following you in the shadows" korri began to attach the ear piece.

(a/n ~this would mean talking threw ear piece~)

~testing 1,2,3~

"ok its working just fine korri"

~got chya!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*outside of castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going in" she walked in with a group of gashias while Korri snuck in from the side.

"Oh k ladies, come this way." a guard led the women into the third floor where the party is being hosted. At the end of the room the feudal sat on what appeared to be his throne.

"Ah the beautiful lady's have arrived." The feudal lord stated as he came to look at the women "Oh look, it seems we have a new girl." he began to check out Brooke. She bows out of respect. "What's your name?"

'_Shit I forgot about a name'_

~Hemamory~

"What?"

~Your name! Dame it! It's Hemamory didn't you hear me! ~

"He asked what your name was girl." The guard growled

"Hemamory sir. It's Hemamory"

"Ooh what a lovely name for such a lovely girl."

~Oh, God~

"Guard, escort this young lady to my quarters, I would like to have a word with her."

"Sir" the guard bowed and escorted Brooke to the lord's room. "Lord Deroy will be here shortly" she nodded her head and the guard left. She began to look around and see where the info could be.

~Deroy what kind of fucking name is that!?~

"who cares we just want the scroll's" she began to dig around "Korri I don't think he even has the info." she whispered

~weren't you gonna ask him~

"Ya, but what if he doesn't have it"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~with korri*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry you paranoid pain in the ass, I got an escape plan" landing silently on the east wall overlooking the helpless guards below "look if he doesn't have it I just do a hand sign and poof! We have a escape"

~ok ok~ korri placed a few more smoke bombs on the wall.

'_Just hope they don't notice me_' she glanced back into the night sky breathing in the crisp clean air. '_I don't want to waste my chakra for such weaklings'_ standing once more she calmly walked along the wall.

"Hurry up I'm tired of waiting"

~it isn't as easy as it sounds korri! ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*with Brooke*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fuck where are they" rummaging once more threw the cabinets the small pile of scrolls caught her eye.

*Tap,tap,tap*

'_Crap!_' Brooke rushed around getting herself situated before he could realize she was going through anything. Swinging the door open he strutted his way in and soon eyeing her, while she did nothing but sit humbly on the grand bed.

"hmm aren't you the pretty one" slowly he reached his way to her. "such fair skin" he gently placed his hand below her chin, "and such lovely eyes"

~HAHAHAHAHA!!!~

"Hmm did you hear that?"

'_Damn it korri don't blow my cover! _'She thought "what me lord? I have heard nothing but your voice"

"Ah! It must be a trick of my mind now where was I?" Deroy leaned in closer and closer "tell me is this your first?" Brooke clasped her hands around his neck sliding a senbon out from her sleeve.

"Yes my lord" she stabbed him in the neck but he did not feel one thing.

"Then this…" he blinked "shall…" he blinked a few times more "shall…." He became weaker and his voice now a whisper and slurry "be…." His head falls to Brooke shoulder his body limp and heavy.

"To easy" simply shoving his body to the ground "to bad I can't kill him"

~Yo is the job done? ~

"What do you want korri?" she responded opening the scrolls to check if they where what they were looking for.

~I'm bored~

"Nice to meet you bored I'm busy, now shut up! I think I found it." She puts the info in her pouch. "k let's go"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*with korri~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bomb voyage"

"Hey! Intruder!" the guard pointed and screamed while others took aim with bows and arrows.

"Bye mother fuckers" she made a hand sign

*POOF*

"DAMAN IT!"

"where did she go!?"

"don't let her get away! "the guards ran like frightened rabbits, aimlessly cutting air

"Bunch of idiots" she sneered waiting in a tree. "Hurry up Brooke your missing the show"

~k gimme a sec~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~with Brooke*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lord Deroy the castle is under attack, we must leave now!" a guard began to pound the door.

"Later loser" she opened the window and jumped, leaving her gashia costume behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ together*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Haha check this out. Fucking idiots are fighting themselves" Brooke landed under korri's branch.

"Wow these guards sure are stupid"

"Hehehe wish I used real bombs" korri watched as the men ran into one another or strike their own team member. "O well guess where done! You set to leave?"

"Ya lets go"

* * *

"Hn so they got there before us I see"

"That just means where gonna have to take them out," the masked mans tail un-coiled and twitched like a scorpion in the sand "do you think you can take both of them out Deidara?" his partnered smirked

"But of course" spreading the wings of the make shift bird he rose into the sky. "I'll be back with the scrolls"

* * *

"Come on your too slow!" korri jumped in the air, "you're a lazy bum you know that"

"Dude you should know I don't run for shi-……what's that?" Brooke pointed into the sky "right there next to the moon"

"Hmm? What the?" a cartoonish whistling noise echoed "that's a….BOMB!" Brooke jumped behind a oak tree for cover. "tch" she began to think 'it doesn't look like it will really hurt anyone'

*POOOOOOF!*

"BROOKE!" The area became covered in smoke; it was just like korri's smoke bombs just in a bigger scale, "BROOKE! Answer me damn it!"

"I'll be taking that" the blond man so called Deidara reached out. "I believe you have the scrolls" he grabbed Brooke's wrist and lift her from the ground.

"BITCH!" a quick kick to his jaw knocked him back a few steps dropping her in the process. "Ha-ha sucker!" he backed away some more and rubbed his chin.

"You whore"

"Don't even think about it!" a chained comma came from smoke and wrapped around his right arm. "I haven't really had a chance to fight and im itching for one"

"you think you can take me on?"

"Bring it blonde" korri tightened her grip on the chain as he twitched in irritation.

"you're as good as dead" clay spiders began to crawl their way down korris chain.

"fuck" she slung back her weapon away swinging it in the air.

"Its not gonna work" he smirked mockingly.

"No but this will!" Brooke soon hooked his side while attaching chakra strings to him. "You're too weak"

"Say's you!" he went to throw a clay bomb at her "why can't I move"

"Hehe" Brooke giggled at his attempts

"She's mastered human puppetering" korri kept spinning her right comma. "The one who taught Sasori taught her, she even surpassed kankuro." Brooke looked at her friend as she gave the blond one a brief detail on their history.

"So you where trained by my grandmother where you?"

"Sasori-Danna" the blond obviously cheery to see his masked friend from the now clearing smoke.

"Your useless, to be captured by children, female none the less" the hunched man's voice was angry yet strangely calm. "This just proves you really are weak"

"CHILDREN! IM 19! LEAGLY A ADULT!"

'_19 eh just a year below me, she's spunky'_ thought Deidara.

"Let him go red head your battle is with me"

"Wait weren't you a red head?" Brooke flipped back before she got attacked by Sasori's tail.

"Why would you care your gonna die soon any ways" Brooke released her chakra strings on Deidara.

"Ha, like that would happen."

"Smug bitch" Sasori flung his tail at Brooke aiming to strike her in the chest. Brooke; being trained by the same sensei; easy avoided his attack.

"BROOKE!"

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent!" the blond dragged the chain around his arm across his chest dragging korri closer.

"Don't worry about me!" Brooke looked at masked man, "you're not Sasori you're too fat"

'_O wow brooke playing mind games' _korri rolled her eyes as she kept being dragged. '_I'm not losing to this blonde_'

* * *

"Stop playing your games child"

"Playing, I'm just bored"

"You soon won't be" he extended his arm the held a large mass around it. "Be prepared to become a internal art!" capsules began to fly and soon needles that carried poisoned at the tips shined in the moon light.

"Oh fuck!" Dogging quickly she rolled behind a rock. '_I hope this works_' brooke waited for the needles to ether fly by or fall to the ground before putting her plan to motion.

"Typical child" he slowly began to approach "hiding from battle"

"I'm not a child bitch!" Sasori looked into the sky noticing Brooke had jumped from the trees and into the blinding light of the moon. She threw kunai at him.

"Ah playing with toys I see." They bounced off his tail like a ball to the ground, Brooke skidded behind him.

* * *

"Looks like you friend will die soon, so just give up now."

"So ….you ……think" korri was struggling, trying to pull him down was a bad idea from the start and now she is regretting the plan. '_Fine if I can't resist him I might as well go with it_' with a final tug she was able to make him unbalanced. "Your mine!" using her other comma she threw it at him while he watched as the sickle like blade split his scull in two. "To eas- what the!?" the blond male became pale, falling to the ground into a pile of clay.

"Think before doing" that same cocky voice came from the sky. "Did you honestly think I would die so easy?" his smug smirk tweaked korri's nerve's.

"What the hell do you want any ways!" she flung back both her commas and spun them from both sides of her.

"The scrolls" the clay bird fluttered its wings hovering over the tree tops, "why else would we attack you?"

"tch, your never getting it might as well LEAVE!" giving the comma a last good spin she tossed it into the air aiming for the Deidara.

"You have horrible aim you know" he tilted up to block it, but in doing so blocking his view of her. "Admit it you have lost" as he lowered the bird she was gone.

"NEVER!" before he even had a chance to turn she had planted a side kick to his face sending him to his ass on the bird. "If I remember correctly from the bingo book your only good at long distance attacks" he got up on his elbows and wiped the blood from his lips. "So in other words if I remain close you can't really do anything without injuring yourself"

"You're a dip shit" once more he smirks "this battle will be over soon" he gestured for me to look at Brooke. "Your friend is just as stupid as you"

* * *

"Annoying brat" his tail flicked with anger.

"Fat ass" the tail twitched once more then sprung at Brooke with force. "Shit" she crossed her arms across her face and cringed her fingers stalling Sasori's tail. '_O MY FUCKING GOD, IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WOOOOOOOOOORKED!!!!_'

"damn brat you put chakra strings on me"

"KORRRRRRRRIIIII!!!!!!"

* * *

"hehe thats my queue"

"dont think so" deidara flung bird in a circle thinking it will fling korri off the bird, but to her luck she still had her kusarigama still attached to it so falling of wasnt going to be easy.

"DIP SHIT!" the bird rocked as its wings became imobilized "now where both gonna fall to our deaths!"

"you mean your death!" he flung back makeing another bird before he could hit the ground and flew around her.

"tch" korri looked down as she realeased the comma from the falling bird and wiggled her way out. "I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASY!" she begain to spin as she plumithed to the earth below her.

* * *

"damn it korri" brooke's hands shook as she held sasori's tail in place. '_i cant hold him for long'_ she thought.

"your getting weak" he twitched the tip of the tail creating that cracking noise. "you should just except the fact that your not strong enough to beat me" he pushed the tail makeing brooke step back "your where trained by my grandmother. but she didnt train you well enough"

'damn it korri hurry up!'

* * *

deidara watched as korri fell and as brooke struggled agenst his partner. "they should of just handed over the scroll's" korri twisted her body whith the chain of the comma following suit flicking the comma down the ground wraping around a tip of a pine tree. _'smart ass bitch' _korri flung her body around like tarzan on a vine and realeased the comma from the tip and landing like a cat back onto the ground. _'very smart ass bitch'_

"fight like man you trans!" she smirked as dediaras blond brow raised in irritation. "if you want the scroll's you have to come get me" she pulled a look alike scroll from her kuni pouch. _'a head on attack wasnt smart, and fighting up there is just a pain._' she waved the gleaming scroll then tossed it in the air.

"hmph, have it your way then" he slid his hand into the clay pouch. _'im running low. maybe we should just leave now and comeback for it later'_

* * *

"deidara you fool you are unprepaired again!" sasori flung his tail sending brooke across the dirt road. "i have to handle this myself again!" he voice like venom as his anger rose. he turned his attion to korri who was about a few feet away, a good striking distance for him. "ill take those scroll's now!" brooke skid across the dirt sliding to a hult.

"FUCK!" sasori lunged his tail at korri, who was barely trying to doge "to late"; '_oh crap!_' she bleed from the right side of her arm and slowly parlized

"Deidara, make yourself useful and get the scrolls"

"Yes danna!" Deidara quikly grabed the scrolls from korri's right thigh pouch and looked at them."you bitch where are the scrolls!" without a thought sasori turns to face brooke who was 20 feet away.

"Hand over the scrolls child." he stood right in front, swaying his tail back and forth with the tip facing her. she hands over the scrolls backing off in fear. "lets go Deidara, we got the scrolls" with a quik nod from deidara they were off.

"Damn Korri, look you'cha got yourself into"

_'shut up bitch, like you did any better' _brooke searched through her bag and took out some antidots, elexers, and ethers. she poked her partner with a needle "!" _'STUPID FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!!! YOU KNOW I HATE NEEDLES!!!'_

"Good you feel it, that means the poision isn't that strong" after mixing various colors of different substances and 4 fails, she forced the medicine down korri's throught.

"AH YOU STUPID SELF CENETERED SON OF A BITCH, WHY DID YOU POKE ME SO MANY TIMES YOU GOD DAMN CUNT AND-" flailing her hands in the air like a mad women with a slight slur in her voice.

"KORRI!!!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Your moving"

"oh" she smaked her partner upside the head.

"FUCKER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"you just handed them the fucking scrolls! why would you do that!"

"cuz i sealed them you idiot, do you honestly think i would just hand them over without a fight"

"fine lets follow them"

"what!? they could have killed us!" being her stubborn self, Korri left the same direction that their assalents left. "Have fun getting killed!"

"oh i will" she flip off her and disapeared in the trees.

_'your stubborness will kill you some day'_


End file.
